Inevitable
by vampyre in hiding
Summary: Bon Temps is falling apart, but two girls are coming together. Will the town rip them apart? Will over-protection keep them apart? Will love finally have a happy ending? And will the vampires finally learn what they are to their faeries? Inevitable. Eventual M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**This is set in season 7, but it probably isn't going to follow the show very much. It's after (SPOILER) Maxine shoots Jessica.**

**Pairing: Eventual Jessica/Adilyn**

**If you don't like lesbian couples or stories that don't really follow the storyline, don't read.**

**Anyways…**

**On to the show:**

The world outside was quiet and it worried Adilyn more than if she'd heard screams and gunshots. She was sitting on Jason's couch with Wade next to her. He was trying to comfort her, but she kept shrugging off his touch and chose to stare vacantly at the blank screen.

"It's going to be fine," he reiterated for the umpteenth time, but she just rolled her eyes at him.

He was cute when they were locked up together, but over the course of the few hours they'd been in Jason's house, she was losing interest in him. He was kind of boring after a long period of time together.

"You want to watch TV?" he inquired, reaching for the remote to the TV.

Adilyn shook her head. "Not really."

"Oh." He stopped mid-grab and the silence resumed.

Seconds, maybe minutes, passed and nothing seemed to change. There was a stillness that once gave her a sense of safety, now all it brought was fear. Fear for her daddy – and Jessica – her vampire.

It was weird for her to call Jessica _her_ vampire, but that's all she seemed to think about. If she were Jessica's human, then Jessica would have to have been her vampire in turn.

"You think they've found my mom yet?" Wade wondered aloud.

Adilyn didn't know what to say. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't think she'd be much help to the boy. She didn't know and she wouldn't until her daddy came back.

The doorknob of the Stackhouse residence shook and jingled, causing two heads to snap up.

"Adilyn? Unlock the door," Andy's gruff voice instructed. He sounded out of breath, but in better spirits than when he left.

Adilyn hopped off the couch and rushed to the door, opening it up just a crack to make sure it wasn't a vampire trying to trick her. She wasn't sure if they could do that, but she wouldn't put it past them.

"Daddy," she sighed in relief and threw open the door, hugging the man around the waist. She glanced over his shoulder and worry came across her brow. "Where's Jessica?"

"She's gone to Sookie's and that's where we're headed." He peered at Wade on the couch. "Come on, son."

"Is everything okay?" Adilyn and Wade stood beside Andy as he locked up Jason's house.

"Everything's great," he responded with a smile. Knowing Holly was home was enough to make the world seem brighter.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Andy's truck rolled into Sookie's driveway and the engine cut off. Bill rushed outside, guarding them as they hurried inside. Having small amounts of faerie blood in one area was one thing, but having high concentrations was another.

"Mom!" Wade shouted the moment his eyes landed on Holly in a chair across from the couch. "You're okay!" He rushed over and hugged the woman, but she seemed out of it.

"Is she okay?" Adilyn wondered quietly, gazing at her daddy with curiosity.

Bill cleared his throat and gained her attention. "She was under a vampire's glamour and now that the vampire is dead, she's a little confused from it being ripped away so quickly," he told her softly. "She'll be okay in a few hours, I should think."

Adilyn nodded and glanced around the house. Sookie was on her couch, her head in hands and Jason beside her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Violet was across from them in the other chair, studying them with sympathetic eyes. She wasn't emotional, but she knew how much it must hurt to lose someone you love.

The faerie continued searching, but she couldn't seem to find the one person she wanted to. "Where's Jessica?"

Andy cleared his throat and walked away. He hated the redhead for killing his children, but he didn't want to see her dead – not after she protected his daughter _and_ rescued her and Wade. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Jessica is in the room downstairs," Bill informed her. He walked her through the house, avoiding Sookie as much as he could. He didn't want to cause her more pain than she already felt.

"There's something I must tell you," he said quietly as they stopped in front of the secret hideaway, "She was injured tonight and she's not healing correctly, so she'll be weak."

Adilyn touched her mouth in worry. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I…" Bill scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure. She's a strong girl, though. I believe she'll be fine."

Bill started to walk away, but Adilyn nervously touched his arm. "Mr. Bill?"

"Yes?" He swiveled around, his head tilted curiously.

"Can you buy me some time before Daddy starts looking for me? He'll have a fit if he finds me in a basement with her."

Bill noted the concern in her eyes and smiled affectionately. If Jessica had to have a human – faerie hybrid, this one was the best he could have asked for her.

"Go ahead. I'm sure Officer Bellefleur will have enough to worry over Holly about anyways." He gave a half-hearted wave and strolled back into the living room with everyone else.

Adilyn hurriedly opened the hidden cubby and climbed down into the room, noting how dreary it was. It was stark white with two cots and a bleeding Jessica. She was shirtless except for a bra and a bandage wrapped around her shoulder.

Jessica was pale – paler than usual – with her eyes shut and arm plastered over her stomach. She was panting softly; slight huffs escaping her mouth with each exhale. Once Adilyn was fully into the room, Jessica's eyes snapped open and she sat up – albeit slowly.

"You shouldn't be down here," Jessica groaned, the blanket covering her stomach falling down slightly, exposing all of her upper half.

"I had to see if you were okay," Adilyn responded shyly, her eyes flittering over the bare skin before returning to Jessica's face.

Jessica smiled through the pain, touched by the worry of the faerie. "I'll be fine."

Adilyn wandered over to Jessica, whose eyes widened and her breathing stopped all together. "Can I…?" She gestured to the bandage. "I mean, I'll rewrap it for you."

"I don't think…" Jessica's words caught in her throat as Adilyn came closer. Her caution stuck in her throat like bread when your mouth is dry.

"I trust you," Adilyn said sincerely and she realized how accurate those words actually were. She didn't feel any animosity toward her protector.

In all honesty, she was more concerned for Jessica's well being than for the past (she still missed her sisters, but why hold the past against someone who felt so guilty). She had forgiven Jessica the moment she risked her life for the faerie, she just wanted the vampire to trust and forgive herself.

"You really shouldn't." Adilyn rolled her eyes. That's all Jessica ever seemed to say.

"Well, I do," she responded, taking a seat next to the redhead.

Jessica held still while deft fingers fingered the bandage and drew it away from the pale skin, stroking lightly over the bullet hole. It was angry – raw and bloody with dots of crimson dribbling out.

"Does it hurt?" Adilyn asked softly, running the tips of her fingers over the flesh gently.

"Yes," Jessica whispered, inhaling quietly. She was surprised how normal it felt to have Adilyn's fingers touching and probing her skin. She didn't have the urge to kill her; just to…She shook her head, clearing away the thought.

"Have you fed?" Adilyn wondered, staring at Jessica's shoulder.

Jessica shook her head. "Even if I haven't," she gestured to her shoulder, "It still should have healed."

Adilyn was silent, her mind in a jumble. She was Jessica's human and she knew the girl hadn't fed since before the first night she watched over her. She hadn't asked and Adilyn hadn't offered, but now…

"Feed on me," Adilyn blurted, her wrist turned upward at Jessica.

The vampire inhaled deeply and her fangs clicked out, but she shook her head violently. She scrambled away from Adilyn, but her movement hurt her and she cried out in pain.

"No! I won't do it! You can't offer something like that. I could," her voice tapered off into a murmur, "Kill you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did." She sounded so broken that it shattered Adilyn's heart.

Adilyn stood from the bed and walked toward Jessica, who watched her with terrified eyes. "I trust you," she repeated, offering her wrist again.

Jessica continued shaking her head, freezing when Adilyn was directly in front of her.

"Please," the faerie whispered, touching her wrist to Jessica's lips. She was nervous Jessica would lose control, but at the same time, she had faith in her.

Jessica's tongue involuntarily broke past her lips and ran over the vein in Adilyn's wrist. Her hands seized the wrist against her mouth and her fangs peeked out, sinking into Adilyn's soft skin.

"Ah," Adilyn gasped, flinching back slightly, but Jessica's hold kept her from moving away.

The taste was heaven, Jessica decided. It was like peaches and cream or chocolate and honey swirled together. It lit her senses on fire and brought her pass euphoria – beyond any realm of happiness she'd ever experienced. It was different than the first time, but she didn't understand why. It just was.

"Jess…" Adilyn mumbled as her life force drained away. She felt woozy and lightheaded. Fear clamped around her heart, but the feeling of Jessica taking her blood did something to her lower extremities that was unexpected.

Jessica's haze slipped away and she ripped her mouth away from the skin. They panted softly, their breath mingling as they stared at each other. Jessica's eyes were bursting with hunger and lust with a hint of adoration that staggered Adilyn's state of mind. She admired how sexy the vampire was, but she hadn't expected the reaction she garnered in return.

"That was…" Jessica panted.

"…Intense," Adilyn finished, her lips turned in a delicate smile. She was turned on and she assumed Jessica could smell it and that embarrassed her.

Adilyn's eyes shifted to Jessica's shoulder and felt a weight lift from her heart as she discovered the bullet was forced out and no mark was left. "Your shoulder's healed."

"Uh huh." Jessica's eyes stayed locked on Adilyn's as she bent down and licked over the wound she left on Adilyn's wrist.

"I'm glad you're healed," Adilyn said, her voice shaking as she drew her wrist back and touched where the bite once was.

"Me too," Jessica replied, a lustful mist shrouding her brain and clouding her judgment. She wanted Adilyn – not her blood, but her body. She knew she didn't have any rights to it, but a part of her felt more connected to the faerie than to James.

"I should probably…" Adilyn stepped back, but Jessica reached out and took her hand, bringing them chest-to-chest. "Jessica…"

"Is this okay?" Jessica's lust was slowly siphoning away, leaving fear and anxiety in its wake. She wasn't sure what drove her to take the girl in her arms, but she knew deep in her heart it was what she'd wanted since she rescued her.

"Yes," Adilyn whispered before gaining the courage to lean up and press a soft kiss to Jessica's lips, driving away the vampire's fear. She knew they needed to talk, but what she felt for Jessica – what she'd been feeling since she drank her blood the first night – wasn't induced by the blood. She really had come to like the redhead – she might have even liked her before her sisters' death, but the fear of vampire Jessica had hidden it away deep in her heart.

"Adilyn?" Andy's voice boomed from upstairs and Adilyn snapped out of her daze. She didn't want to, but she stepped away from Jessica and from the kiss.

"You should go," Jessica muttered regretfully, looking up at the hideaway door.

Adilyn glanced up to where Jessica's gaze fell and sighed. She wanted to talk to Jessica – figure out what was going on, but her daddy was going to freak if he found her down in a small, tight room with a vampire and Jessica no less.

She walked back to Jessica and kissed her once more before scurrying from the room and leaving Jessica breathless. She wanted to rush after the girl and never let go, but she needed time to think and so did Adilyn, but she prayed to any deity that would listen that Adilyn wouldn't regret what happened. It would kill her faster than a stake to the heart.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**So, here's my first True Blood femslash story. If you like it, REVIEW. If not, no hate please. I've never written a story for this before. Anyways, til next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, with the good responses, I've decided to continue the story. I was worried it sucked, but knowing it didn't made me feel a lot better. I hope you guys review again and continue reading. So…yeah, anyways…**

**On to the show:**

The evening continued on, bringing forth quiet chatter and exhausted emotions. Jessica had joined the group upstairs after the high of Adilyn's blood wore away, leaving tingling nerves and contented feelings in its wake. Bill shot her a knowing look and it worried her until he winked. He knew the sensations that faerie blood left in the body.

Adilyn was seated in the spot Jason had vacated. He chose to sit in the chair Violet had claimed while she decided to just sit in his lap. Andy was standing beside Holly, a hand on her shoulder, stroking it gently with Wade sitting in front of the chair. Sookie remained where she was.

"Jess," Adilyn called, garnering the redhead's unwavering attention. "Come here." She spread her knees apart, leaving just enough room for her to sit in between them.

Jessica was torn. She desperately wanted to accept the invitation, but she was apprehensive of Andy's reaction. She glanced over at the man, whose lips were pursed. He caught her eye and nodded sharply and Jessica didn't have to be asked twice. She darted over and slid gracefully in between the faerie's legs.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jason wondered, voicing the question everyone wanted an answer to.

Bill cleared his throat. "Well, it's quite obvious they're targeting anyone who is paired with a vampire or that is in way different than them."

"So none of us are safe?" Adilyn squeaked, looking around the room and silently praying for any positive answer.

Jessica reached up and patted Adilyn's knee, hoping to convey some sense of comfort to her. She wasn't going to let _anything_ happen to her little faerie.

"No," Sookie choked, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Everyone's going crazy in this fuckin' town and none of us are going to be safe from them."

Adilyn's eyes widened fearfully and she gazed down at Jessica. She wasn't worried about herself as much as Jessica. She couldn't stomach the idea of anything happening to her friend? Girlfriend? She hadn't quite figured out what the vampire was.

"We'll get through this, Sook," Jason responded confidently. "We've got vampires on our side and two faeries. We're better off than they will be."

Jessica leaned her head back slightly and Adilyn began playing with a few stray strands, fingering the end of it without much thought. She'd twirl the strand between her fingers for a few moments before moving on to the next one. If anyone truly noticed, nothing was said about it.

"I just can't believe Kenya turned on us," Andy said, shaking his head in disdain. He'd liked the woman enough and couldn't quite understand why she was suddenly a part of the insanity. He thought she had a good head on her shoulders, but apparently he was wrong.

"I think we should just kill them all," Violet piped in, uninterested in the affairs of the humans. She didn't like them or their vendetta against vampires. She couldn't care less if they all burned.

"Then we'd be showing them we're just as bad as they think we are," Sookie said loudly, her eyes wild with a passion no one had seen in her eyes as weeks.

Violet rolled her eyes. "What does it matter? They aren't going to listen anyway."

Jessica kept her hand on Adilyn's leg, rubbing it soothingly. She didn't want the faerie freaking out, though there wasn't much she could do to keep her _from_ doing just that.

"How about everyone gets some rest and we'll discuss this more tomorrow?" Bill suggested, imploring the humans to get some rest. "We," he gestured to the other vampires in the room, "will stay on guard tonight."

Everyone quietly agreed and began to stand up before something dawned on Adilyn.

"Won't the humans think to come here?" she asked, peering around the room.

"What do you mean?" Bill replied, tilting his head in confusion.

Adilyn cleared her throat and began messing with Jessica's hair once again. "Well, if everyone knows where Sookie lives and you guys were all with her tonight, won't this be the first place they look if they decide to try and kill us? Just like if we all stayed at my house?" Her voice tapered off at the end and grew weak with worry.

No one seemed to know how to reply. The faerie had made a good point.

"We could stay at Bill's place," Sookie suggested, looking to Bill for approval. "Your house is huge and pretty secure."

Bill pondered it for a moment before nodding. "It would be safer and there'd be plenty of room for everyone."

Adilyn's throat constricted and she nervously began chewing on her bottom lip, her fingers anxiously moving about in the redhead's hair. She hadn't been in the Compton house since…She felt her stomach lurch into her throat.

"C-can we stay somewhere else? Like Jason's?" Adilyn begged, staring at Bill pleadingly.

Realization appeared in his eyes and he quickly nodded. "On second thought, that would probably be better."

Jason cleared his throat. "I don' think I have enough room for everybody," he said, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Some of us could double up," Jessica offered, peeking at Adilyn guiltily. She knew she was the reason Adilyn wouldn't step foot in Bill's house and it broke her heart damn near in two.

"How many rooms you got?" Andy inquired.

"Three besides mine and a couch."

Everyone pondered over it for a minute.

"Me and Holly could sleep in one room," Andy stated, smiling at the woman. She was slowly coming out of her daze and returned it faintly.

"I could sleep on the couch," Bill presented, glancing around.

Violet shook her head. "That room isn't light tight. You'd burst into flames."

"We could share a room," Sookie offered quietly. She wasn't ready to sleep alone anyhow. She'd probably be having nightmares for weeks about that night.

Adilyn glanced between Wade (who was smiling sheepishly) and Jessica before opening her mouth. "I could share a room with Jessica."

"No, absolutely not," Andy spoke up before anyone could reply. "It's one thing that she was in the house, but it's another for you two to share a room."

Adilyn rolled her eyes. "Daddy, it's safer than me sleepin' in the living room. I mean, Jessica can't and I really don't think you want me and Wade sharin' a room anyhow."

Andy growled low in his throat, weighing the options carefully. On one hand, he knew Adilyn was right, but he didn't trust Jessica alone in a room with his baby girl.

"Besides," Adilyn added, "I'd be much safer with her because she could get me outta the house quicker."

Jessica was silent through the exchange, though her mind was reeling. It was different being in a room with Adilyn for a short amount of time than it was to keep watch over her while she slept and to sleep where Adilyn was in the morning.

"Can you handle it?" Bill asked his Child, his eyes questioning.

Jessica inhaled deeply, but nodded. "I promise I won't hurt her, Andy."

Andy looked between Adilyn's begging eyes and Jessica's conviction and knew there was no way of him winning the fight. "Alright," he sighed, "But if you hurt my daughter…" he let the threat hang.

An awkward silence followed before Bill clapped his hands lightly. "Well, I will be staying here until Sookie's packed, then we'll meet up at Jason's."

Jessica looked to Andy. "Do I need to run you and Adilyn home?"

"No. I've got some clothes in the car, but I need to run Holly and Wade home to get some stuff so you've just gotta take Adilyn." The redhead nodded and grinned up at the faerie, who returned it shyly.

"You ready?" Jessica questioned, slipping out from between Adilyn's legs and standing. She offered a hand to Adilyn, who accepted it gratefully.

"We'll see you at Jason's?"

Andy strolled over and hugged the girl tightly. "Be careful."

Adilyn moved away and over to Jessica, who extended her arms with a goofy smile. "Y'know, I never expected a vampire to be the first person to carry me into the house like this," she joked as Jessica lifted her into her arms with ease.

"Get used to it." Jessica winked and they were gone in a flash.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jessica didn't stop at the door; she just ran them straight into Adilyn's room and helped her pack up everything quickly.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Adilyn questioned worriedly. She wasn't too worried about her safety as much as her smell hurting Jessica.

"If I've drank your blood and not killed ya, I think I'm going to be fine," Jessica replied, packing the last of the faerie's stuff. She turned to say something else, but soft lips cut her off and melted her brain for a moment.

Adilyn savored the lips on hers, but jerked back when she realized what she did. "I'm sorry. I've just been…" Jessica dragging her close and pressing a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth cut her off this time.

"Me too," the vampire admitted shyly, resting her forehead against Adilyn's.

"What are you going to do about James?" Adilyn asked timidly, concerned that she was overstepping her bounds.

Jessica shrugged. "I have no idea, but can I tell ya a secret?"

Adilyn nodded lazily, getting lost in the vampire's eyes. Cool lips were next to her ear in a flash, the air tickling the shell of her ear. "I'm pretty sure he likes Lafayette," Jessica mumbled before pressing a brief kiss to Adilyn's flushed cheek.

Adilyn giggled quietly and wrapped her arms behind Jessica's neck. "We should probably go before Daddy has a fit and thinks you killed me."

Jessica smirked and nipped playfully at Adilyn's lips. With one hand, she took Adilyn's bag and with the other lifted Adilyn up and swung her around onto the vampire's back.

"I feel like that girl from Twilight," Adilyn joked, her arms tightening around Jessica's waist.

Jessica rolled her eyes playfully and darted out of the house, kicking the door closed as they passed through the doorway and into the night.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Everyone was just arriving when the pair came into view. Adilyn was laughing like a madman, the run giving her a rush of adrenalin. When they slowed to a normal speed, Jessica let the faerie down, but kept hold of the bag.

"You look like you had fun," Violet teased, finally at ease with Jessica. She'd caught the exchanged glances and gentle touches between the two girls. It made her understand that Jessica _wasn't_ going to steal her Jason away and it made her warm up to the younger vamp.

Adilyn blushed and bowed her head. She could feel her daddy's eyes on her and didn't want to see the contempt held in his eyes.

"Jessica, Bill," Jason said, drawing the attention away from Adilyn, "I invite ya both in."

Bill nodded appreciatively and zoomed inside, organizing Sookie's things before anyone had a chance to step into the house.

"You're good," Jason whistled. He wasn't comfortable having two vampires in his house – especially his ex-girlfriend – but he knew there wasn't much other choice.

Once everyone was settled in, Bill took over.

"I'll stand guard outside and if something suspicious occurs, I'll come inside and inform everyone else, but until then I believe the humans need a break and some sleep."

"I can agree with that," Sookie yawned. She was emotionally and physically distraught and Violet took pity on her.

"Why don't I stand guard until Sookie falls asleep?" Violet suggested in a vampire whisper.

Bill nodded briefly, shooting his ex a worried smile as she peered at him with a worn out smile.

Jessica took Adilyn's hand and walked her into their shared bedroom, doing much like Bill had and situating all her clothes.

"You didn't have to do that," Adilyn scolded, winking when Jessica's smile dimmed.

The redhead rushed to the door and closed it before going back and kissing the faerie deeply. It was brief, but it managed to curl Adilyn's toes.

"I'm goin' to talk to Bill while you get changed," Jessica informed gently as she moved away. She was gone in a swift motion, leaving Adilyn to herself. If she had stayed, things would have moved faster than they needed to.

Jessica found Bill standing on the porch, his arms crossed and calculating eyes studying the horizon.

"Sook gettin' dressed?" Jessica questioned.

Bill's lip turned up and he shot her a grin. He was incredibly proud of his Child. She'd had a few slip-ups, but she was atoning for her mistakes.

"Yes and I assume Adilyn is as well," Bill responded casually. He was listening to the world around, training his ears for footsteps or voices.

"Yeah," she sighed fondly, grinning like a fool.

Bill patted the young girl's shoulder affectionately, "You like her, don't you?"

Jessica stuttered, but couldn't seem to find the right way to deflect his question, but she didn't want to lie either, so she merely nodded bashfully. She didn't think Bill would be upset, but with their history with the Bellefleur family…

"It's perfectly alright," Bill replied, kissing her forehead lovingly, much like a father would. "We seem to be drawn to faeries anyway," he added nostalgically.

Jessica nodded in agreement, though she almost wished it weren't true. She regretted every day about slaughtering Adilyn's sister. She couldn't quite understand why Adilyn even _forgave_ her, but it just proved how _good_ and light the girl really was.

Behind them, the door creaked open and two heads snapped to look at Adilyn, who was smiling sheepishly. "I just thought I'd say goodnight."

Bill waved, "Goodnight. Sleep well."

"You too, Mr. Bill," Adilyn grinned before skipping away.

"She didn't give me a chance to say goodnight," Jessica pouted.

Bill chuckled and tilted his head at his progeny. "You realize she didn't say goodnight because she was expecting you to go in there, right?"

Jessica stood for a moment before the bulb in her brain flashed on. "Oh!" She dashed into the house, leaving Bill behind to laugh. Jessica was too innocent sometimes.

The redhead stopped in front of the bedroom door before inhaling and strolling in with false confidence, but it dissipated when she didn't see Adilyn.

"Adilyn?" Jessica called softly, but there was no reply. "Adilyn?"

There was a rustle and suddenly Adilyn was on her back giggling. She roared quietly and kissed Jessica's neck before she could react and hopped down and into the bed. She sat on the edge with a grin.

"You think you're cute, don't ya?" Jessica growled playfully, lunging onto the girl and pinning her down. She leaned in to kiss her, but a force stopped her. She tried moving her head, but it seemed locked into place. Her eyes drifted down and her stomach plummeted at the sight of Adilyn's terrified expression. She had forgotten this wasn't a normal girl and their history wasn't normal. "Shit!"

Adilyn snapped out of her fear and noticed Jessica's distraught expression. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The glow from her hands disappeared and Jessica caught herself before she fell of the faerie.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn'ta done that." Jessica went to move, but hands wrapped around her wrists and she stayed frozen above Adilyn.

Soft fingers stroked the skin thoughtfully and the brunette smiled faintly. Her heart was still pounding and her blood raced, but she knew deep inside that she was safe. "Will you stay in here? With me?"

Jessica mulled it over before she was off the girl in a flash. She stripped down to almost nothing and dashed into bed before Adilyn had the chance to even breathe two breaths.

"Whoa." Adilyn blinked and twisted, smiling and giggling at Jessica lounging under the covers.

"I know this ain't conventional, but we might as both be comfortable," Jessica shrugged. She hoped desperately she hadn't overstepped any boundaries, but as Adilyn got into the bed and snuggled up to the cool body, she was thankful she hadn't.

"Goodnight, Jess," Adilyn murmured against Jessica's shoulder before pressing a kiss to it.

"Night," Jessica replied, kissing the top of the girl's head before getting comfortable. She was going to be bored, but she didn't quite care. The girl in her arms was enough for her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. They aren't moving too fast in my opinion cuz they might not have a lot of time left together, but they are far from together yet. There's so much more to it. Haha, anyways…REVIEW if ya want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, as I said, this isn't going to follow the series (mostly because I don't get to see the episodes when they air and I don't exactly like them).**

**Anyways, the reviews from you guys are AMAZING! I will start doing specific shout-outs like I do on my other stories soon, but I'm doing this in between babysitting my father's step-grandkids **_**so…**_

**The italicized moment is M rated so if you don't want to read that, don't.**

**Anyways…**

**On to the show:**

The night bled into morning, bringing with it crimson rays of light and chirping birds. Adilyn was up early, refreshed from sleeping in the arms of Jessica. The girl hadn't moved all, choosing to keep her comfortable over anything else and that meant a lot to the faerie. Sitting up in bed, she took in her surroundings.

Jessica was passed out on her side, her lips parted slightly and an arm thrown over when Adilyn had been laying. Her hair draped across her face and her eyes shifted behind closed lids. She looked so peaceful that Adilyn couldn't help but kiss the redhead's cheek.

"Sleep well," she murmured before hopping out of bed and into the hall.

Adilyn made her way into the living room and spotted Sookie cooking in Jason's kitchen, whistling quietly to herself. She looked like she hadn't slept much last night and it wasn't too surprising. Under her eyes were bruised and puffy, like she'd been crying all night. Adilyn was pretty sure it had something to do with Sookie's boyfriend, but she didn't know for sure.

"Hi, Sookie," Adilyn mumbled in greeting, waving briefly.

The blonde glanced up from the pan, a false smile plastered on her face. "Good mornin', Adilyn! How are you?"

"I'm…good?" It sounded like a question, but if Sookie noticed it, she didn't say anything; she just returned to the pan in front of her.

"Want some pancakes?" Sookie inquired, flipping the half-cooked batter over.

Adilyn took a seat at Jason's counter and leaned on her forearms. "Sure." She peered around the room, searching for any sign of life. "Anyone else up?"

"Jason went out a little while ago, said somethin' about seeing if he could find Arlene and some of the others."

"Is Daddy still here?"

Fear was a feeling that Adilyn was beginning to grow used to. It would grip at her heart and choke her, closing off her conscious thought and causing worse case scenarios to run wild in her imagination. She had no falsehoods about what was occurring in Bon Temps and she _knew_ without a shadow of a doubt her daddy was going to put himself in the line of fire.

"No, I think he's in his room," Sookie replied thoughtfully before plating a pancake and handing it to the faerie.

"Thank ya," Adilyn grinned before digging into the food, savoring the home cooked flavor. She hadn't had a real meal like that since Holly went missing.

"Mm," Wade groaned from his position on the couch, his arms stretching far above his head. His hands gripped at nothingness, "Somethin' smells good." He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Would you like some pancakes?" Sookie lifted the pan, showing off her work. It was still gooey and misshapen, but it smelled amazing.

"Sure," Wade yawned, standing up. He was shirtless and his pants rode too low on his hips, but it didn't attract Adilyn like it might have before. He was her friend now and nothing more. He shot Adilyn a shy grin and walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

Sookie laughed a true laugh and shook her head.

"What?" Adilyn asked, smiling in confusion.

"That boy has it bad for you," Sookie teased, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

The young faerie shrugged her shoulders and went back to her food, finishing off the pancake. "So?"

Sookie raised a knowing brow, staring at the teenager. She had a suspicion, but she couldn't ask the younger girl until later. She took a plate out of the cabinet and slipped the pancake onto it before setting it onto the counter.

"Want to come outside with me? I'm tired of being cooped up and I _really_ don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure." Adilyn's smile lit up the room and Sookie felt a small amount of hope in the hopelessness of their situation.

The two faeries trudged outside, shielding their eyes from the burning light of the sun. With everything in Jason's house being nearly light sealed, it was a shift to walk into pure, morning light. They took a seat on the stairs and just…sat. There was no ulterior motives or clouds hanging over their heads. It was a moment of peace.

"How are you doin'?" Adilyn eventually asked, mustering up enough courage to ask what no one else probably would.

Sookie shrugged and stared down at her hands, her hair curtaining around her face. "I…I feel numb. He was right there – making sure _I_ was okay – and then he was on the ground."

Adilyn patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

"I really did love him," Sookie whimpered, "But it kills me knowin' he died loving me for than I loved him. He wanted a family and I just…" She started crying quietly and leaned against Adilyn, sobbing on the young faerie. She wasn't used to breaking down in front of people she didn't know very well, but she felt a connection to the sweet girl. Maybe it was the faerie blood or maybe it was the shared feeling of loss. Either way…

"He knows you love him," Adilyn said, patting the blonde's head.

Sookie cried quietly – not just for Alcide, but for everyone she'd lost. Tara…Alcide…Sam wherever the hell he was _if_ he was even alive. The world was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Eventually, she wiped her eyes and picked her head up, laughing softly. "Sorry for gettin' your shirt wet."

Adilyn shrugged unperturbedly. "It's just a shirt." She looked out at the sunlight and a saddening thought occurred. _Jessica will never get enjoy the sunlight like this._

Sookie read through the faerie's mind accidentally and frowned, "She might be able to."

"Huh?" Adilyn was yanked from her thoughts and turned her attention to Sookie.

"When a vampire drinks faerie blood, they can be in the sunlight for a little while," Sookie informed her.

Adilyn blinked once and tilted her head. "How do you know that?"

"I let a vampire drink off me one time and he got to run around in the sunlight – high as a kite I should mention – and he was out there for a little while before he started smoking."

"Oh…"

A silence came over them before Sookie cleared her throat.

"I noticed Jessica's arm healed up." She raised a knowing brow and Adilyn blushed, glancing away.

"Y-yeah. I'm just glad she's alright."

Sookie nudged the faerie and winked, "Hey, it's our little secret." It was pretty obvious the girl had donated some of her blood and Sookie would have been a hypocrite if she'd judged her. She knew the rush of a vampire draining her blood away and knew the feelings that could come with it. "Do you like her?"

Adilyn didn't answer, but the blush adorning her pale cheeks was all the reply Sookie needed.

The front door opened and Andy came out in his uniform, a crease worried into his brow.

"Oh, there you are." Andy's features softened and he slipped in between the two faeries before walking onto Jason's lawn. "I'm going to help Jason out. Be careful and don't leave the house." Andy's voice was stern, but he shot his daughter his usual half-smile and left, leaving the two alone once again.

Sookie chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully before an idea popped into her head. "Come on."

"Why?" Adilyn's eyebrows knitted together.

Sookie clenched her fist tightly and a light began glowing around her hand. She grinned at the younger girl and Adilyn's eyes lit up. She stood up and joined Sookie, who slowly began teaching the other girl and they realized they had a lot of work ahead of them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_The rich aroma of honey wafted into her nose, bringing with it the usual click of awaiting fangs and blood lust. Jessica inhaled deeply, but the urge to kill wasn't there like it was before. Her eyes opened and the sight before could've made her undead heart beat wildly._

_Adilyn was above her, a hungered glaze in her eyes. She had her hands on either side of Jessica's head and her lips were just inches away from Jessica's – tantalizing and sweet._

_Jessica's eyes widened and she peered around the room. She was in Jason's house, in the room she shared with Adilyn, but it just seemed…off._

"_What…?"_

_Adilyn's lips were on hers in seconds, cutting off her confusion and dragging her into a moment of bliss. Soft skin rubbed along Jessica's sides and short nails scratched at it, eliciting a moan._

_Jessica was desperately trying to not cut the faerie with her fangs, but Adilyn seemed to want her to, constantly running her tongue over the sharp points, creating drops of blood that pooled in Jessica's mouth._

_"Mm…" Adilyn moaned, grinning predatorily. She leaned down and kissed the side of Jessica's neck._

"_Whoa," Jessica groaned, her hands finding purchase on the faerie's slim hips, bringing the girl closer. _

_Adilyn smirked against Jessica's neck and kissed down to her breast, her tongue leaving a light trail from her neck to the top of her bra. _

"_Sit up," Adilyn demanded, her voice husky and alluring._

_Jessica felt her body moving on its own accord, but she wasn't about to complain. Deft hands reached behind and unclasped the black bra and tossed it away, leaving Jessica exposed and awkward. She went to hide herself, but Adilyn's hands and loving gaze stopped her._

"_You're beautiful," she murmured before leaving down and attaching her mouth to a pink nub, causing Jessica to yelp loudly._

"_Oh, God," the redhead muttered, her hands wrapping in Adilyn's hair. _

_As the brunette sucked, Jessica's hunger was multiplying, begging to be sated. Her fangs and lower loins ached, demanding equal amounts of attention._

"_Can I…?"_

_Adilyn leaned away from Jessica's breast and questioned Jessica with her eyes. _

_Jessica tapped the faerie's neck, though she worried over her control, she knew she would die before she killed Adilyn._

_Adilyn grinned and pulled her hair away from her neck, her hand dancing its way down Jessica's flat stomach. "Go ahead."_

_Jessica stroked the side of Adilyn's face before sinking fang deep into Adilyn's neck. She hadn't expected quick fingers to enter her at the same time, so her moan practically shook her fangs free of the skin._

"_Fuck," Adilyn moaned, her use of the curse word throwing Jessica for a loop. "Jessica."_

_Jessica ignored her name and sucked harder until a weird taste entered her mouth. It wasn't blood, but it was fluffy, almost like…_

Jessica's eyes snapped opened and she coughed, sputtering out feathers from the pillow her teeth were sunk in to. Spitting, she wiped her mouth and de-fanged, releasing the pillow from its trap between her teeth.

"Whoa." She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, her eyes wide and lower half throbbing. She didn't feel tired, so she assumed the sun had set, but she wasn't sure, so she hopped out of the bed and cracked open the light-tight curtains. It was just growing back.

_I thought _she_ would have dreamed about _me, _not the other way around,_ Jessica mused as she stared out the glass for a few moments.

Shaking away the thought, Jessica rushed around the room, dressing and brushing out her sleep-riddled mane of hair. She could hear Andy and Jason talking through the wall, discussing their latest finds.

Jessica hurried out of the room and joined the others, surprised to see Adilyn and Wade next to each other. It made her stomach flip and her heart ache, but it dissipated when Adilyn saw her and the faerie's eyes brightened.

"Evenin', Jess," Jason greeted from the kitchen where he was leaning with a beer in his hand.

"You wanna sit here? I can move," Wade offered, standing up to give the vampire a seat. He took perch on the end of the couch, leaving the girl plenty of room.

Jessica nodded her thanks and took a seat next to Adilyn, their fingers brushing as Jessica got comfortable.

"So, you were saying?" Bill inquired, shooting his Child a wide grin.

"Right, so," Jason took a swig of his beer, "The crazies are holed up in a bunch of abandoned buildings and recruiting anyone that'll listen. There are even a couple of people from the outskirts of Bon Temps that're joinin' the cause. They think they're gonna rid the earth of supernatural folk and reclaim the town."

"They've taken all the guns, run Sam outta here, and are taking over anything they can," Andy added.

"What can we do?" Violet asked, glancing at her boyfriend curiously.

"I think it's time to fight back," Sookie chimed in. "If the Hep-V vamps don't get us, those dumb fuckers running Bon Temps will, so what've we got to lose at this point?"

Jessica scooted closer to Adilyn and interlaced their fingers together secretly. She missed the contact with the faerie and after her dream she practically craved it.

"Well…"

Jessica's phone rang in her pocket and she shot Bill an apologetic look as she fished it out. _James._

"Excuse me." Jessica stood up and dashed outside, opening her phone in the process. "Hi, James."

"Hi, babe."

Jessica swallowed hard. "Listen…"

"We need to talk."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**It's not really a cliffhanger, so I leave it here. I hope you review. I know there wasn't a lot of Jessica/Adilyn conscious action, but there will be more after this chapter, I just kind of wanted to push things forward, so if you liked REVIEW. If not…I'm sorry. Also, I'm not even going to try and hide it: I'm bringing Eric in next chapter. Annnnd...Adilyn's long awaited dream that I _wish_ would happen in the actual show.  
**


End file.
